Nightwing's Paraphernalia (Prime Earth)
This page dedicates itself into giving brief information about the various gadgetry and arsenal of the vigilante known as Nightwing, also known as Dick Grayson, formerly Robin. Suits During his tenure as Nightwing, Dick Grayson has worn about 5 version of his own Nightwing suit. *'Nightwing Suit V1': This Nightwing Suit was worn shortly after Dick became Nightwing for the first time and teamed up with Starfire and Arsenal. It's color scheme is blue and yellow and features a domino mask. A copy of the suit remains somewhere in Starfire's ship. *'Nightwing Suit V2': Dick worn this suit at an unspecified time period. The suit's color scheme features gray and red with a red bat symbol at the center. This suit also features a domino mask. This suit was later used by Jason Todd due to having no other equipment on him. A copy of the suit remains on Starfire's ship *'Nightwing Suit V3': This version was one of the two latest suits Dick often wore in his activities as Nightwing. This features a black and red color scheme with spiked gauntlets and a new arrow-like "wing" insignia reaching to the shoulders. A copy of this suit is also stored in Starfire's ship. *'Nightwing Suit V4':This version is one of the two latest suits used by Dick in his activities as Nightwing. While having it around since he had his version 3 suit, he didn't wear it until his tenure in Chicago and was his last suit he could keep up with until he somehow obtained the 3rd version of the suit again through unknown means. This suit resembles the 3rd variant but features the holsters on his thigh, featuring the "wing" extending beyond the shoulders, creating "finger stripes" and "hip stripes". Gadgets *'Nightwing's Gauntlets': Hidden within secret compartments lies Nightwing's gadgetry, in which a great majority seems to be hidden. He has various gadgetry in his gauntlets such as binoculars and it is occasionally used to store his Escrima Sticks. His gauntlets can also shoot remote bombs, a sonic device with his ear dampeners, and a grapple line. *'EMP Mask': A highly advanced mask created by Lucius Fox, the mask is made of webbing that retracts light surrounding the wearer's head and artificially alters the appearance of someone's face. Richard has used it to sneak into Arkham Asylum and pose as Joker and used it again to gain information on Lady Shiva. *'Escrima Sticks': Personalized by Richard himself, his Escrima sticks is a sleek black stick in which is made of very sturdy material. He also later upgraded it in which could emit electricity and shoot a grappling line , and even hold some smoke bombs. *'Wing Dings':' '''Wing Dings are Nightwing's Versions of Batman's infamous Batarangs, and Robin's infamous Birdarangs. They are stored in Nightwing's Utility Belt. *'Utility Belt''': Nightwing's Utility belt can store all of his gadgets, like Smoke Bombs, Wing Dings, and others. Like Batman's & Robin's, it has many spots for many different gadgets and tools. Vehicles Wing-Cycle (Prime Earth) References Category:Character's Paraphernalia Category:Prime Earth